Sangre Impura
by Manfariel
Summary: El cielo no los separa, es el infierno
1. Posesiòn

Sangre Impura

1

Posesiòn

Me estaba saciando, podía sentir como la fuerza regresaba a mi cuerpo, como mis sentidos se agudizaban de nuevo, y como esa dulce sangre se vertía dentro de mi cuerpo. Su corazón y el mío al unísono, no podía parar, no quería hacerlo… era embriagador, nunca, en mis milenios de vida, había probado tan dulce elixir.

La había olido a cientos de kilómetros, ella estaba en la orilla del río, no me importaba quien era, sólo me interesaba ese líquido escarlata que oía claramente como corría por sus venas. Me acerque a ella sigilosamente, no puso resistencia cuando la poseí.

Ya era hora de separarse, mi dilema era dejarla viva o saciarme hasta que muriera, la miré al rostro sólo para asegurarme de lo que iba a hacer; pero ahí, a la luz plateada de la luna, ante el reflejo de las estrellas sobre el río, observé su hermoso rostro… eso no era humano. Me escrutó con esos estremecedores ojos verdes, oía que mi respiración aumentaba, ella no se inmutaba, la deposité en el suelo, y me alejé, me alejé lo más rápido que pude.

Me detuve para respirar, palpé mi cuerpo en busca de alguna quemadura, pero no había ninguna, ¿cómo…? Es decir, ella era un ser puro, su sangre debería de haber acabado con mi vida, no fue así. El alba estaba despuntando, tomé aliento para echar a correr.

Ya en un lugar seguro, las preguntas corrían por mi mente, ¿Qué hacía aquí abajo?, ¿Por qué se entregó sin resistencia?, ¿Por qué la miré?, ¿Por qué no le arranqué la vida? Y la más importante ¿Por qué su sangre no me lastimó?

Me acurruqué en una pequeña esquina

--Un ángel…


	2. Conocièndonos

2

Conociéndonos

Desperté cuando el sol terminaba de esconderse, espere a que mi respiración se calmara, había soñado con ella, con sus ojos verdes, que me pedían a gritos que la dejara en paz. En ese momento me di cuenta de cuanta sed tenía, era hora de cazar, pero con aquella visión, no tenía ganas de sangre humana, aunque ella no era humana.

--Conociéndonos—

Regresaba del bosque, después de haberme saciado con un ciervo que dejé a la orilla, seguramente alguien lo encontraría y si no notaban las marcas que había dejado, lo convertirían en un rico estofado.

Iba caminando por la Alameda Central, cuando lo olí, ese rico aroma, esa sangre que me embriago sólo unas horas antes. Sin que me diera cuenta, me encontré parado a la entrada de un hospital, ella estaba saliendo, en cuanto la tuve a cinco metros de distancia tuve que contenerme para no abalanzarme sobre ella, me dirigió una mirada de soslayo, antes de proseguir su camino, la seguí…la seguí como un humano que estaba idiotamente enamorado.

--Conociéndonos—

Nos detuvimos a la orilla del río, exactamente en el mismo lugar de la noche pasada, se miró un rato en el reflejo

--¿Por qué no me mataste?—soltó por fin

--¿Qué?—pregunté estúpidamente

--Debiste acabar con mi vida, me habrías hecho un favor—su melena roja se agitó un poco, en ese momento me dieron ganas de abrazarla

--No entiendo…

--Sabía que estabas aquí, sabía que ibas a oler mi sangre, debiste asesinarme, y así librarme de mi condena—en ese momento soltó una risotada—algunos lo llaman un don, un milagro, es pura basura

--¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté, ella se volvió bruscamente—Eres un ángel, lo note en el momento en que te miré a los ojos—me regalo una sonrisa deliciosa

--¿Quieres escuchar mi historia?—me senté en el frío pasto, claro que no tan frío como yo--¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos?

--No tienes idea de qué difícil es no beber tu sangre—sonrió sarcásticamente

--Es natural ¿no?

--¿A qué te refieres?

--Esto de ser irresistibles, es normal de los ángeles— soltó un suspiro—es cierto, yo era un ángel, de esos que están en el cielo, tenía a quien cuidar y todo eso, si básicamente ese es nuestro deber, pero hay un lado oscuro que nadie sabe, de ese Edén— sonrió con melancolía—la mayoría de los humanos creen que van a llegar al lugar perfecto, y en parte es cierto…pero para nosotras los ángeles no es así

--¿Nosotras?

--Sí, todos los ángeles somos mujeres, ¿por qué crees que sea eso?—me miró esperando mi respuesta, yo no quería contestar, me estaba imaginando la respuesta pero no quería…es decir el cielo, era…, la chica soltó una risotada

--Así es, el cielo es como un burdel, pobre María tuvo que hacer la voluntad de Dios

--Pero… ¿y los arcángeles?

--Punto elemental, ¿cuántos son?, ¡cuatro!, Miguel, Uriel, Rafael y Gabriel. Siete hombres en un mar de mujeres

--¿Siete?

--Dios, José, Jesús, Miguel, Uriel, Gabriel y Rafael, ¿qué es lo que crees que hacían con nosotras en cuanto estábamos seguras que nuestros protegidos estaban bien?—no supe que contestar—Yo no aguantaba, no soportaba estar con ellos un minuto más, y con mayor razón al ser la favorita de Jesús, así que me pregunté ¿Cómo librarme del cielo?—se mordió el labio inferior—Yendo al infierno—en cierta manera no me sorprendía esa observación—aunque no lo creas el infierno es mucho mejor que el cielo… conocí al Diablo, Hades, Lucifer, Hel, Loki, como quieras llamarlo, le pedí que me librará de mi castigo divino, acepto, siempre y cuando nunca regresara al cielo, le juré que nunca lo haría, no quería volver a ese lugar, en fin, él me dio su beso eterno—noté como mi respiración se entrecortaba, ella dejó caer el tirante de su vestido blanco, dejando al descubierto su hombro izquierdo, miré claramente esa marca, una rosa negra, con varias espinas, había visto el beso del Diablo, pero fue hace dos milenios, no lo vi en una mujer, al principio creí que era un tatuaje, sin embargo fue ella quien me convirtió en lo que soy—Me convertí en un ángel negro, sin embargo, ahora sólo quiero salir, me di cuenta de que mi verdadero sueño es deshacerme de cualquier atadura, y vivir como quiera—volvió a sonreír melancólicamente—estoy hablando como un humano

--Lo siento, yo no quería…

--No te disculpes, yo subí aquí a la tierra, precisamente para eso, para que olieras mi sangre, quiero acabar con mi existencia, pero soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo por mi misma—se acercó hacía mí, yo me levanté rápidamente—Hazlo de una vez, bebe mi sangre, acaba con mi existencia, no dejes ni una gota—me le quedé viendo, por alguna razón, no quería hacerlo—ambos sabemos que te mueres por mi sangre

--¿En el hospital te curaron?—me miró dubitativa

--No, mi sangre se regenera, todo mi organismo se regenera, algo así como los vampiros. La diferencia es que ustedes necesitan sangre para no morir, los ángeles oscuros no necesitamos nada, Él nos da este don. Los médicos se sorprendieron ante lo rápido que recuperé la sangre, después de haber perdido tanta

--¿Para qué quieres que beba tu sangre si se regenera?

--He ahí mi única esperanza, si tú me dejas sin una sola gota de sangre, no volverá a regenerarse y por lo tanto moriré

--No lo haré

--¡Hazlo de una vez! ¿No ves que es mi única esperanza para escapar?

--¿Y morir?—se carcajeo

--No me vengas con eso ¿cuántas personas matas cada noche?—me quedé helado--¿por qué no puedes matarme a mí? ¿Qué es lo diferente en mí?

--No lo sé—me alejé de ella

--Conociéndonos— Conociéndonos— Conociéndonos—

Otro capítulo, deje reviews por favor

Manfariel


	3. De Regreso

3

De Regreso

Se quedo ahí parada como idiota, él se alejaba lentamente

--¡Idiota!—le gritó, pero él ni siquiera la miró, pateo el suelo frustrada, quería llorar, quería acabar con su vida de una vez, se sentó a la orilla del río, vio su reflejo en el agua—hermosa, irresistible, graciosa ¿De qué demonios sirve eso?—en ese momento se levantó alerta, se dirigió a un poco más arriba del río, ahí se encontraba una pareja abrazados, observando el infinito azul del río, el ángel se mordió el labio inferior, no quería hacerlo, se veía tan…tan… se alejó lo más rápido que pudo

--Muy mal Celeste—la mencionada levantó el rostro asustada, a pocos metros de ella se encontraba un hombre, cabello rubio, rizado, y largo, musculoso y alto, con unos ojos rojos que paraban la respiración a cualquiera que los viera, vestido completamente de negro. Celeste lo miró sin retroceder

--¿Qué quieres Rarek?

--¿Por qué no lo mataste? Esa era tu misión, por eso estas aquí, el jefe se enojará, no me gustaría ser tú

--No lo voy a matar, con su novia a lado

--Oh, por favor, dentro de un mes tendrá otro, no es muy difícil para los humanos olvidar a aquellos a quienes amaron

--No lo voy a hacer Rarek, todavía no está condenado—Celeste cerró fuertemente los puños

--Entonces, admites que inventaste que ese humano estaba condenado, para tener una excusa y venir aquí arriba—la chica abrió los ojos asustada—Uy, ahora sí que te va a ir mal

--Si es que regreso

--Mala respuesta, por eso estoy aquí, me envió por ti

--¿Qué?

--Lo crees idiota o ¿qué? Descubrió tu farsa apenas te fuiste—se acercó a Celeste lentamente, esta no reacciono sino hasta que su agresor estuvo a menos de un metro de ella, entonces echo a correr, pero demasiado tarde, Rarek la envolvió entre sus brazos, y un segundo después desaparecieron

--De Regreso—

Seguía caminando ¿Por qué no la había matado? ¿Por qué a pesar de que su sangre era irresistible no la quería poseer? Nunca antes algo me había detenido, no cuando se trataba de un sabor tan exquisito…Me pase la lengua por los labios, al sólo hecho de recordar el sabor de tan dulce elixir, en ese momento sentí un ardor espeluznante en la espalda, el sol había salido, eche a correr lo más rápido que mis habilidades me lo permitían

--De Regreso—

Llegaron cinco segundos después, en cuanto tocaron tierra firme, Rarek la soltó, ella miró a su alrededor, estaban de regreso, miró a Rarek

--Si las miradas matasen—dijo este en forma de burla—de seguro ya estaría muerto y carbonizado. Vamos te está esperando

--No voy a ir

--De acuerdo, se lo diré y yo que tú me escondería—echo a andar hacía el sur. Celeste se quedó ahí, estaba en una cueva totalmente roja, respiraba con dificultad, ella no tenía el poder de salir de ahí, sólo los arcángeles, así que le quedaban dos caminos o ir con Satán o esconderse en el infierno, la última opción, reflexiono que sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la encontrara. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y echo a andar fuera de aquella cueva.

--De Regreso—

El infierno era igual a cualquier otra ciudad, con sus casas y comercios por donde fuera, la diferencia es que ahí nunca amanecía, las calles estaban empedradas con piedras negras y en cada esquina había una antorcha. Había criaturas de todo tipo, vampiros, ángeles oscuros, demonios, diablos, todos vestían de cualquier manera, pero se evitaban colores alegres como blanco, rosa o amarillo.

Celeste camino entre la muchedumbre hacía el castillo que se erguía al sur de la ciudad, cada paso que daba era más pesado que el anterior

--Miren a quien tenemos aquí—dijo de pronto una voz femenina, Celeste paró en seco y miró hacia su izquierda, una chica de rizos rubios y mirada espeluznante la observaba

--Hola Claudia—saludó Celeste sin mucho afecto

--Veo que regresaste de arriba, ¿cómo te fue? Ah no espera fue una farsa—colocó sus manos sobre la falda de su vestido negro

--Que brillante eres—siguió caminando

--Te va a ir muy mal—dijo a sus espaldas—estaba conmigo cuando se enteró—Celeste la miró de soslayo—por eso estoy aquí mientras más lejos mejor—Siguió caminando. Claudia al igual que ella, era una de las favoritas de Satán.

Llegó en menos tiempo de lo esperado, se quedó plantada ante las enormes escaleras que conducían a esa puerta negra con vitrales rojos, y a sus lados a dos ángeles vestidos de negro, tomó aire durante largos minutos hasta que se animó a subirlas, los guardias la reconocieron inmediatamente, y le abrieron las puertas, un mar de sirvientes aparecieron ante su vista, corriendo con ropa de un lado para otro, fregando el piso de azulejos tan negros como un pantano, cambiando las velas de los candelabros que ya se acababan, o puliendo los candelabros negros que pendían del techo blanco, algunos de los sirvientes se detuvieron para saludarla, esa era la explanada central a su alrededor había cinco escaleras que desembocaban a diferentes partes del palacio, pero Celeste sabía perfectamente que tenía que subir por la de en medio, subió las escaleras y cada vez que subía un escalón, se arrepentía más y más

--Si no voy en este momento, su furia será peor—decía en voz alta tratando de consolarse, llegó a un pasillo totalmente oscuro a excepción de unas velas que hacían que las sombras bailaran, no había gran cosa en él, sólo que al final se encontraba una puerta de madera negra con unos dragones tallados, se paró en seco a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, cerró los ojos para evitar un gemido, mientras su piel se estremecía y erizaba, cerró fuertemente los puños, iba a llamar a la puerta, cuando…

--Pasa Celeste—esa voz cavernosa hizo retroceder a la chica unos cuantos milímetros, tragó saliva y abrió la puerta, los azulejos del piso seguían siendo negros, y el techo blanco, en la estancia sólo había un candelabro en el techo de oro, con varias velas encendidas, siete ventanas que desembocaban al pueblo, con cortinas rojas, había otras dos puertas negras, y un trono tallado en oro, con el sillón de color rojo, y sobre él se encontraba un hombre, de cabellos largos, quebrados y negros, vestido con unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color, su pecho perfectamente esculpido y pálido, se encontraba a la vista de todo mundo, unos labios rojos en exceso, su rostro era mortalmente pálido y sus ojos eran como dos perlas negras, no había ninguna emoción en ellos. Celeste hizo un gran esfuerzo para no retroceder ante la mirada penetrante que le lanzó

--Regresaste

--Así es, su majestad—la chica hizo una reverencia como toda una cortesana

--¿Cómo te fue?—Satán se miró las uñas despreocupadamente, Celeste lo miró un par de segundos, era claro que estaba jugando con ella

--Mal—fue un pequeño susurro

--¿Mal?—la miró incrédulo—Pero ninguno de mis ángeles ha fallado antes, a menos que no haya sido cierto lo que me dijiste—esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

--Satán, por favor, ambos sabemos porque estoy aquí…

--Sí, porque eres demasiado cobarde como para que me pidas que acabe con tu existencia—mientras decía esto se acerco a la chica, estaban a menos de cinco milímetros de distancia, la chica cerró sus ojos al sentir su gélido aliento—Dime Celeste, ¿Preferirías estar en el cielo?—la chica negó silenciosamente--¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te falta? ¿Qué hay en el mundo de los humanos que te llama tanto la atención? ¿No te basta con ser una de las protegidas del mismísimo Diablo?—cuando formuló esta última pregunta, tomó la barbilla de la chica para obligarla a mirarlo—Celeste—le dio un pequeño beso que ella no correspondió, los ojos de Satán refulgieron de ira, le dio una bofetada, Celeste se tapo la boca, y de su mano comenzó a chorrear sangre, Satán se dirigió a su trono, se sentó de una forma fachosa, apoyo su brazo en uno de los brazos del trono, y su barbilla descansaba sobre su puño—es una lástima—dijo mientras contemplaba como Celeste se limpiaba la sangre—eres una belleza, pero tienes que aprender—con su otra mano hizo una seña con pereza y acto seguido, de una de las puerta surgieron dos guardias que tomaron a la chica de los brazos—tal vez estando encerrada un tiempo entiendas

--Nunca me manipularás —Satán sonrió torcidamente

--Eso es lo que me gusta de ti…eres un reto—acto seguido se la llevaron

--De Regreso—

Ni siquiera llevaba tres horas dormido, cuando desperté de sobresalto, de nuevo había soñado con ella, con su melena roja y sus estremecedores ojos verdes, pero esta vez había algo diferente, era miedo…era…era…un grito, un grito de ayuda, miré por un pequeño agujero de la pared, aún era de día, demasiado como para salir

--De Regreso—De Regreso— De Regreso—

Manfariel


End file.
